


My Reputation's Never Been Worse, So You Must Like Me For Me

by Streetlamp_Sunset



Series: Always Be My Baby [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Magical Realism, Nipple Play, Patrick Brewer has a big dick, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Topping from the Bottom, in every universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streetlamp_Sunset/pseuds/Streetlamp_Sunset
Summary: David fixated on his plate, unwinding the cinnamon roll until he reached the center. “I needed someone new to make everyone think I had moved on and Patrick needed the free room, I guess. It’s just, like, a mutually beneficial arrangement.”“David,” Patrick said. His voice was softer than he meant it. David looked up at him, eyes distant and icy.“It’s not real,” he said. Patrick nodded, swallowing the lump of muffin, suddenly dry in his throat.“Yeah, um, I’m going to go check on our drinks,” he said as he pushed away from the table. “I’ll be right back.”David never lost his money, so he lived with Sebastian in New York until Sebastian released several compromising photos of David without his consent. Following the very public speculation about the end of their relationship, David offered Patrick a room in his apartment in exchange for pretending to be his boyfriend in public.Patrick visits a world where David doesn’t feel like he’s lovable and convinces him otherwise.Can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Always Be My Baby [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820086
Comments: 35
Kudos: 132





	My Reputation's Never Been Worse, So You Must Like Me For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Smut starts under the line if you want to skip right to it.
> 
> Title from Delicate by Taylor Swift.

“Sorry, I know last night was a one time thing,” David said, pulling an over sized [ Alexander McQueen ](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcSw9gjVdlzKvHvvzDFheIQPQSTEGwUMLlrWUg&usqp=CAU)over his head. Patrick had woken up as David tried to sneak out of his own bed. David hadn’t looked at him at first, tugging his clothes on with hurried motions. 

“Don’t worry about the rent, you don’t have to-” David froze, half in his sweater, as he noticed Patrick. “Oh,” he said, dropping the fabric. “Hi.” This David was slimmer than most, cheekbones standing out above his dark stubble. 

“Hi,” Patrick said, stretching his arms above his head with a yawn. He’d climbed out of bed to find the kitchen, filled with the urge to feed David, who was always hungry and much happier when he had eaten. “David,” Patrick called, wandering into the bathroom, “there’s no food in your kitchen.”

“There’s coffee,” David said, wiping the cleanser from his face as Patrick settled on the settee. He could hear his David objecting in his head. _Would we call that food?_

“Coffee isn’t food, David,” Patrick said, grin teasing his lips. “Can I take you out for breakfast?” He had started traveling with cash, so he wouldn’t have to worry about spending his alternate’s money. 

“You don’t have to do that,” David said, tapping his fingers on the edge of the counter. “I can order you something.” Patrick met his eyes in the mirror.

“I’d rather take you for breakfast if you’re okay with that,” Patrick said. He was careful to give David an out if he wanted one. 

“Yeah, okay.” David said, pressing toner to his face to hide his smile. 

“You can do the full routine,” Patrick said as David reached for his moisturizer without applying the serums or spot treatment. David shot him a surprised look in the reflection of the mirror, but picked up his under eye cream. Patrick shrugged, “I’m not in any hurry.” He leaned back against the arm of the [ settee ](https://cdn.decorpad.com/photos/2017/11/14/built-in-window-seat-over-freestanding-oval-bathtub.jpg) in David’s [ bathroom ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/2d/4c/32/2d4c32126627bbf0b4dec779f0d12ac4.jpg), watching him get ready.

This David, who had never lost his money or left New York, was sharper in many ways than most Patrick had met. He hadn’t realized how much Schitts Creek softened David until he got to know the first alternate who had never moved there. There was a bitter twist to his words, a coldness in the way he held himself apart from the rest of the world.

“Ready?” David asked, walking out of his bedroom. Patrick gave himself no small amount of credit for the degree to which he kept his face schooled as he took in what David had chosen to wear for the day. He had only seen that [ leather jacket ](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/dd/c3/57/ddc3578f9c6666016d797e4519b1fcf5.jpg)a handful of times. It was armor, a carefully curated piece in his arsenal of deliberate fashion choices. David wore it when he wanted to look so devastatingly attractive that no one bothered to examine him further. Patrick didn’t know whether to hope that David was using it to distance himself from Patrick or his own emotions.

“All set,” Patrick said, stepping out into the hall so David could lock the door behind them. From the look on his face, the non-reaction had confirmed something in David’s mind. He hoped it was positive, but based on everything he knew about David, that was unlikely. Patrick resolved to rectify it before he went home, but for now he would walk through the city at his side. Patrick had been excited to find that this universe had a Pourscape, a coffee chain which employed and catered to travelers and their alternates. 

“Hi, can I get a quadruple shot americano,” David said. He paused for a beat too long, eyes darting to the pastries display. He gazed longingly at a cinnamon roll, “and, um, one of the croissants.” He went to reach for his wallet, but Patrick placed a gentle hand on his elbow.

“I’ve got it.” He turned to the barista, an alternate of a traveler named Darcy. “Hi there, we’ll also take a blueberry muffin, a cinnamon roll, a medium matcha latte and a large caramel macchiato, splash of skim, two sweeteners, and a sprinkle of cocoa powder.” 

Darcy nodded along, glancing up after she had finished entering everything, “Anything else?” 

“David?” Patrick asked, turning to him. David shook his head, a bemused expression on his face. 

“Okay, your total comes out to $14.53,” Darcy said. “Are you a member of our rewards program?” she asked.

“I should be in the system under Brewer, Patrick,” he said, handing her the cash with a sizable tip. He liked to support traveler run businesses. Most of them had fairly intensive and universe specific schedules. It was a lot of work, providing the services they did on such a large scale. Patrick only visited alternate realities once or twice a month; he couldn’t imagine leaving his David for weeks at a time the way many of the baristas did. 

“Okay, yeah. You’re pretty new to this, huh? Congratulations,” Darcy’s grin widened, “Welcome to the space, let me know if I can get you anything while you’re here.” 

Patrick thanked her, gathering their baked goods off the counter. They made their way to a table tucked in the corner next to a large picture window. It was one of the best spots to people watch and David would appreciate the light. 

“Hungry this morning?” David asked, gesturing to the plates in front of him. Patrick swallowed a mouthful of the blueberry muffin. 

“Not particularly,” he said, shrugging. “It seemed like you wanted a cinnamon roll, so I got one just in case. You don’t have to eat it though.” 

Patrick took another bit of his muffin, watching an elderly woman and her dog as they expertly navigated the city foot traffic. David didn’t say anything, but Patrick heard the scrape of ceramic against the table as David switched the plates around. Patrick grinned, peeling back the paper on his muffin. 

“Will you tell me about him?” Patrick asked after a moment, turning back David.

“Who?” He curled an arm around his plate and Patrick resolutely didn’t look at the table. 

“Your Patrick,” he said. David frowned thoughtfully.

“I know you probably got a certain impression based on the way we woke up this morning, but he’s only pretending to be my boyfriend for the tabloids.” He peeled a strip of cinnamon roll away from the spiral. Patrick nodded for him to continue.

“I had an ex release some compromising photos a while back that I didn’t know he had taken in the first place. When we broke up, the press wouldn’t leave me alone about it.” David fixated on his plate, unwinding the cinnamon roll until he reached the center. “ I needed someone new to make everyone think I had moved on and Patrick needed the free room, I guess. It’s just, like, a mutually beneficial arrangement.” 

“David,” Patrick said. His voice was softer than he meant it. David looked up at him, eyes distant and icy.

“It’s not real,” he said. Patrick nodded, swallowing the lump of muffin, suddenly dry in his throat.

“Yeah, um, I’m going to go check on our drinks,” he said as he pushed away from the table. “I’ll be right back.”

Patrick tucked himself inside one of the dark closets that were technically for traveling, taking a few deep breaths. Worse case scenario, he cut things short here and went back to his David. He hoped he could make some positive change before he left, though. This David made something inside him ache a little. He nearly ran into Darcy on his way out.

“Whoa, hey,” she said, steadying herself on his arm. “You doin okay?” 

Patrick nodded, “I am, thanks.” She squeezed his shoulder lightly and headed on her way. Their drinks were, in fact, ready. Patrick grabbed them off the counter and walked back to the table.

“Here,” he said, placing the americano and macchiato in front of David. “This is how my David takes his coffee, I thought you might like to try it.” He took a sip of his matcha, it was amazing, quite literally out of this world. David reached for the macchiato tentatively.

“Oh,” David said, making a familiar appreciative expression. “It’s sweet.” He seemed surprised. His face twisted with guilt for half a second. “I’m sorry if I was an asshole earlier, you should ask that barista out, she’s cute.” Patrick laughed, nearly spitting out his tea. 

“David,” he said, setting his matcha a safe distance away. 

“Oh my god, or don’t,” David said, gesturing dramatically, “I was trying to be nice.”

“No, no, that’s,” Patrick had to take a breath to collect himself. “That was an offer, for sure. I’m just very, very gay and in a committed relationship. With you, specifically.” 

“Huh,” David said, taking another drink of the macchiato. “Well, I will never be taking advice from Alexis again.” 

“Always a wise choice,” Patrick said, sending a silent apology across the universe to his Alexis. It was worth the potential bad karma though, when David’s mouth curled up in the first real smile of the morning, eyes crinkling.

“Where are your rings?” Patrick asked as he watched David tip the last of his coffee from the cup. He hadn't visited a single universe where David didn’t wear them.

“Oh, um, Sebastian has them,” David said, picking at the last of the cinnamon roll. "I replaced everything else, but-"

"Alexis carved an inscription on the inside," Patrick finished and David nodded. "Okay, well, I'll just have to get them back."

"Patrick, if it was possible to get them back I would’ve, I’m not exactly hurting for resources at the moment," David said and his gestures looked incomplete now, without the little flashes of silver to punctuate them. “Just don’t get your hopes up, okay?” _or mine._

“Oh, I’m going to get them back,” Patrick said, squeezing David’s shoulder lightly as he stood. 

“Hi,” Patrick said, approaching Casey, a barista with electric green hair and a face full of freckles. “I need to trade a favor.” There had been travelers long before standardized currency, so they bartered with favors among families and alters. It was a bit of a complicated system, spanning the entirety of the multiverse, but essentially it boiled down to the reciprocity of kindness. Travelers took care of each other. 

“Alright, let me just pop over and get this processed,” Casey said, stepping around the counter and into one of the closets. 

“You’re all set,” they stepped out of the room, handing Patrick a record of his request. “Don’t worry,” Casey said, “I heard you tell Darce you’re a Brewer, someone will take you up on it.” Sure enough, someone had. It took the better half of the day. David and Patrick were lounging in his living room, just having started Princess Bride, when the doorbell sounded. 

“I’ll get it,” Patrick said, climbing off the couch to buzz them up.

“Brewer, Patrick?” a middle aged man in a sharp suit asked when Patrick opened the door. Patrick nodded and the man's face brightened. “Martin, Cliff,” he introduced himself.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Patrick said, reaching out to shake his hand. Historically, their families had been fairly intertwined, even producing a few sets of Fated where both were travelers.

“You look just like your old man when we were your age,” Cliff said, tilting his head as he studied Patrick. “Here you are.” He dropped David’s ring’s in Patrick’s palm. “Tell your uncle Leo we’re even for Grease, alright, son?” 

“I’ll do that,” he said. “Thank you, Martin.”

“You’re welcome, Brewer, have a good one,” he said as Patrick locked the door behind him.

Patrick wandered back to the living room, pausing to watch David for a moment. He had taken the jacket off when they got back to his apartment. His David would’ve thrown on a sweater or changed outfits entirely. This one hadn’t bothered, leaving him in a long white t-shirt and a pair of black joggers. He was beautiful like this, soft and unguarded when he didn’t know anyone was watching. Patrick settled beside him on the couch and nudged him lightly with his shoulder.

“Huh?” David paused the movie, turning to look at him. Patrick took his hand, sliding the rings on one by one. “Oh my god,” David said, letting out a sound that was half laugh, half sob. He leaned down to brush their mouths together, familiar press of metal against Patrick’s throat. Patrick smiled into their kiss. David leaned on Patrick’s shoulder and unpaused the movie. 

* * *

As it went on, Patrick shifted until he was laying down, David tucked between him and the back of the couch. David slid a leg over his, tangling them together. He had his head on Patrick’s chest. Patrick reached over to card a hand through his hair. The other trailed absentminded patterns over David’s side and across his back. 

Patrick’s fingertips brushed along the dip of his hip bone. David hummed, moving reflexively into the soft touch. His half hard cock pressed into Patrick’s thigh.

“Sorry,” David said, tensing and trying to shift away. Patrick caught his hip, rubbing his thumb over the curve.

“David, it’s fine. Are you comfortable here?” David nodded, cheek brushing Patrick’s chest. Patrick went back to moving his fingers in light sweeps along David’s torso. 

“It’s nice,” David admitted, relaxing against his body. “I don’t ever do this.”

“Do what?” Patrick asked, scratching at David’s scalp with blunt nails. David hummed, sound reverberating in Patrick’s chest.

“I don’t know, this,” he said, gesturing to their bodies, “just like, touch someone who’s not actively fucking me.”

“It’s called cuddling, David,” Patrick teased, but his heart ached a little. This was the worst part of traveling; he couldn’t stay long enough to convince every David that he was loved.

They weren’t all for him, he reminded himself. He had alters, each perfectly suited to their own David. His David would talk some sense into them, too. He was well practiced at that now, demanding love from Patrick the way he did everything else he wanted. That was the best part of traveling; his David learning to accept the things he needed.

“Mmm, yes, that,” David waved it away. His hand landed on Patrick’s waist, sliding beneath his sweater. His fingertips rested, feather light, over the spot where Patrick’s ribs ended. David had tensed some, so Patrick leaned down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“You can touch me, David,” he said, running his hand more deliberately over David’s side. David’s hand pressed lightly against his stomach in acknowledgement. “Wherever you want.” David moved his thumb in gentle arcs along Patrick’s side. It would’ve been ticklish normally. With David pressed against him, warm and comfortable as he was, arousal buzzed over his skin. David’s hand slid across his stomach, finger brushing through the light tail of hair leading beneath his jeans. 

“David,” he groaned softly as his fingers dipped under his waistband, teasing the skin there. David rolled his hips against Patrick’s thigh, humming with pleasure as Patrick’s hand tightened inadvertently in his hair. “We don’t have to do anything else, we can just lay here.”

“Oh, um, okay,” David pulled his hand back, tucking it against his own body. “Sorry.” 

“David, hey, you don’t need to apologize.” Patrick longed to sit up and pull David fully into his lap, but that probably wouldn’t actually help either of them in the long run. 

“I’m not upset with you, Sweetheart,” Patrick said, scrubbing his hand through David’s hair. “You’re welcome to touch me wherever you want, alright, but I don’t want you to feel like you’re obligated to do anything more than that just because our bodies are reacting.”

“Oh, well, that’s very considerate of you,” David quipped. Patrick’s heart clenched in his chest, because that was not him being considerate. It was a bare minimum requirement of consent, something he knew most David’s had a complicated history with.

“What are you comfortable with David?” Patrick asked, hand curling around the bend of his waist to trace absentminded patterns on David’s side. “I would be willing if to take things further if you did want that, but I’m happy to lay here with you too.” Patrick watched David’s face go through a whole series of expressions in the dim glow of the tv. 

“That’s, um, why I want to be with you, I think,” David said, hand sliding tentatively back under Patrick’s shirt, “I just feel very safe with you, like emotionally.” Patrick’s heart seized up again.

“I’m glad you do, Sweetheart,” Patrick said. “You deserve to feel safe,” he slid his fingers along the divot of David’s hip, “to feel good.” Patrick tugged lightly on the hairs at the back of his neck, “What do you want, David, where can I touch you?” David’s breath hitched, he rubbed his cheek against Patrick’s chest.

“Anywhere,” David said, undoing the button on Patrick’s jeans. Patrick groaned with relief as David pulled down the zip. His cock still strained against his boxers, but at least it wasn’t trapped by the denim. Patrick’s hand stuttered on David’s hip as he rubbed Patrick though the fabric.

“What you’re doing is good, but um, you can touch me other places too,” David said. He stroked Patrick’s cock and ground his against Patrick’s thigh. “Only if you want,” he added, a little breathless. “Don’t feel like you have to either.”

“Thank you, David,” Patrick said, squeezing his ass lightly. David let out a surprised moan. His hips jerked, thrusting his cock, warm and hard against his leg.

Patrick slid his hand down the curve of David’s ass. He curled his fingers, pressing lightly against his hole through the fabric. David whined, pushing back into them. As they moved away, he went back to rubbing against Patrick’s thigh.

“Patrick,” David said, panting as he thrust against him in earnest, “there’s lube in the end table.” Patrick reached up, spine arch and twisting as he grabbed it from the drawer. David’s hand moved over his cock and he moaned, thrusting up into his palm. “Can we take these off?” David asked, tugging at the waistband of his boxers.

“Fuck, yes,” Patrick said, handing David the lube as he shoved his bottoms to his knees and kicked them away. David snorted, scooting back to give him space and take off his own clothes. Patrick tugged his sweater from over his eyes to find that David had wrapped a lubed hand around his cock. His head was tipped back, torso stretched enticingly as he jerked himself.

“Patrick,” he moaned, bucking up into his own fist. David let out a breathy sigh, blinking at him with half lidded eyes. “Oh, hi,” he said, smirking in a thinly veiled attempt to hide his vulnerability, “see something you like?” 

“David,” Patrick said, reaching out to cup his jaw. “You know you look good, sweetheart.” He pulled David forward to kiss him. “That’s not why I want you,” Patrick said, nudging David’s hand aside where it moved on his cock. He took over, twisting on the upstroke. David whined as Patrick’s thumb pressed against the sensitive spot just under the head. David’s forced posture relaxed; he slumped back against the cushions, gasping with pleasure. 

“You don’t have to pretend, David, not for me.” Patrick said against his mouth. “This is all I want, just you.” He kissed him, trying to pour everything he was feeling into the way he slid his tongue over David’s. He nipped at his bottom lip as he pulled away. “Will you let me touch you without worrying about how you look, David?” Patrick asked, mouthing at a spot under his jaw. David nodded, gasping as he bucked up into Patrick’s fist.

“Good, thank you, baby.” David whined at the praise, tucking his face against Patrick’s neck. Patrick ran a hand over the back of his head, fingers twining through his hair. “What do you want David?” Patrick asked and David shrugged against him.

“Whatever you want is fine,” he said, breath hot on Patrick's throat. “This feels good, everything with you-” David whimpered as Patrick's hand slid down his cock to run over the seam of his balls. “Fuck,” he said, pressing his mouth to the spot where Patrick’s neck met his shoulder. He bit down lightly, licking away the sweat that had gathered there. “Everything with you feels good.”

“I want to be inside you,” Patrick said, pumping David’s cock with quicker, messier strokes as he spoke. David’s hands wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders, nails biting into the skin. “Can I fuck you with my fingers, David, get you nice and stretched for me?” David whined, nodding frantically against Patrick’s chest as he thrust up into his hand.

“God, yes,” David said, turning to mouth at his throat. “Your dick is so fucking big, Patrick.” His cock twitched in Patrick’s hand, precum dripping over his fingers. “I wanna suck you,” he said, pulling away to glance up at Patrick. His eyes were wide and lust blown, mouth red and wet with his own drool. “Please, Patrick,” David said, running his hand down Patrick’s chest. “I want- can I?”

“Hang on,” Patrick shifted so he was lying flat on the couch. David whined as Patrick moved away, hips halfheartedly chasing the friction. “Come here, baby,” Patrick said, guiding David to kneel over his chest, facing away. David bent down to lick his shaft. He sucked Patrick’s cock into his mouth, tongue swirling around the head. 

“Fuck, yes, just like that David,” Patrick said, hand caressing his inner thigh. He opened the lube with his other hand, warming it between his fingers. David’s mouth sunk lower. Patrick groaned as he felt David take him all the way into his throat. “You feel so good, baby,” he said, running his fingers over David’s rim. He slid one inside, thrusting it in and out. David hummed around him, the sound vibrating on his cock. 

“Fuck, David,” Patrick growled, pressing his hips to the cushion so he wouldn’t thrust up into his mouth. “You’re so good at that, sweetheart,” Patrick said, caressing David’s hip with the hand that wasn’t inside him. He added another finger, stretching and thrusting into his hole while David’s head bobbed on his cock. Patrick’s fingers curled to press against his prostate and he slid in a third.

“Patrick,” David moaned, lifting his head to breath for a moment. He leaned back down to suck at the head of Patrick’s cock. David whimpered as Patrick rubbed firm circles against the glad, thighs trembling where he held himself up. 

“Oh my god,” He cried out as Patrick fucked his fingers in and out, curling to press against his prostate on each thrust. He pushed back onto Patrick’s fingers, gasping and writhing where he knelt on his chest. “Fuck, I wanna ride you,” David moaned, drooling down his shaft. “Please, Patrick.”

“Here, climb off for a minute, then,” he said, patting his hip gently. David shifted so Patrick could sit up. Patrick reached for David, steadying him as he kneeled over his lap. “Whenever you’re ready, baby,” he said, lubing his cock. David wrapped a hand around him, positioning Patrick at his hole before sinking down. Patrick held David’s hips, thumbs brushing along the bones there.

“Fuck, David,” he groaned as his cock was enveloped in the heat of his body. He was so fucking tight, Patrick curled his toes in an effort not to thrust up into him. 

“Oh my god, Patrick,” David whimpered as he lowered himself, “you’re so deep like this.” He held Patrick’s arms, nails biting into the skin. 

“You’re taking it so well, sweetheart,” Patrick said, cupping his jaw. He ran his thumb over David’s lower lip, before dropping it to settle on his hip. David moved to rest his forehead on Patrick’s shoulder as he bottomed out.

“Patrick,” he panted against his neck. David rolled his hips, Patrick supporting him as he established a rhythm. David tipped his head back, moaning as he fucked himself on Patrick’s cock. 

Patrick leaned forward, sealing his mouth around one of David’s nipples. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped as Patrick sucked, hard. His hips stuttered, cock rubbing against Patrick’s stomach. “I really want you to touch my dick,” David said, voice cutting off. He whined as Patrick worried his nipple between his teeth. “-but I’ll come way too fast if you do,” he gasped.

“David, it’s not a stamina competition,” Patrick said, wrapping his hand around his cock. “You don’t have anything to prove, sweetheart.” David cried out as Patrick began to stroke his cock in time with his thrusts. David rolled his hips into Patrick’s fist, letting out a string of soft moans. 

“Come whenever you want to, baby,” Patrick said before dragging his tongue over David’s other nipple. “Do you want me to finish in you?” he asked, hot breath washing over the sensitive skin. Patrick thumbed the head of David’s cock, watching appreciatively as it drooled precum.

“Please, Patrick,” David whimpered, grinding down on Patrick’s dick where it pressed directly against his prostate. Patrick thrust his hips in response.

“Is that what you need, David?” he asked, repeating the motion. David whined, it was all he could do to keep himself upright. Patrick mouthed at his sensitive nipples, stroked his cock with that little twist on the upstroke. His cock nailed his prostate on every thrust, stretching him wide and sinking deep.

“Patrick,” David cried out, spine arching as he came across Patrick’s chest. Patrick’s hand stroked him until he whined with over sensitivity. He slumped forward against Patrick’s chest, thighs shaking with the effort of having ridden him.

“That’s it, I’ve got you, David,” Patrick swept a hand over his back, before moving back to his hip.

“Oh my god,” David gasped as Patrick lifted his body, holding him up while he fucked into his hole. David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s neck, moaning softly as Patrick thrust into him. 

“You feel so good, David,” Patrick groaned, David hummed appreciatively as he watched the muscles in his arms flex and shift. David licked a spot behind his ear where sweat had gathered, nipping at his earlobe.

“You feel pretty good yourself,” David said, breath hot in his ear, “I love your dick, so fucking thick, Patrick.” He gasped as Patrick thrust even harder up into him. “Oh my god, how even,” he whined. Patrick chuckled warmly, rolling his hips as he repeated the motion. 

“Lots of practice,” he said, squeezing David’s hips for emphasis. David hummed with pleasure, scratching his nails through Patrick’s hair. Patrick groaned, tipping his head into David’s hands. They threaded through his curls, tugging lightly. Patrick’s hips thrust, uneven, as he felt his orgasm crest. 

“David,” he moaned, lifting and lowering him one last time as he came. David rubbed his hands over Patrick’s shoulders and down his arms. He nuzzled the top of Patrick’s head as his cock let out it’s last few pulses of cum inside him. 

“Gimme a second,” Patrick said, kissing David’s chest and sliding his hands under his ass. 

“For wha- oh my god, Patrick,” David laughed as Patrick stood with David in his arms, carrying them to the bathroom to clean up. 

Patrick sat on the edge of David’s bed, holding his hand where he sat in a pair of silky black pajamas against the headboard. Patrick leaned over, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“David,” he said softly, running his thumb over his rings, “This relationship, it’s real for Patrick.” David swallowed, glancing up at him with teary eyes.

“It’s real for me too,” David admitted.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, I love feedback! Thank you so, so much for reading!!  
> ❤️ Sunset


End file.
